Diario de verano
by Mi-tan
Summary: El tiempo no perdona a nadie, al igual que el tener un destino incierto. Es por eso que a veces los recuerdos, nuestros momentos importantes, se vuelven nuestro más preciado tesoro. Porque sin ellos en el ayer, jamás podríamos avanzar hasta el mañana. [Colección de OneShots] [El rating y los personajes pueden variar]


**Kagerou Project y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

**_Primer recuerdo del Diario de Verano_**

_Querido diario:_

_La verdad es que…jamás había escrito un diario hasta ahora. Mamá me dijo una vez que para nosotras que habíamos vivido tanto tiempo un diario acabaría siendo inútil porque no habría suficientes páginas para escribir todos nuestros días. Ella decía que los recuerdos verdaderamente importantes siempre permanecerían con nosotras y que el tiempo se encargaría de borrar los demás para que no nos molestasen. Antes no entendía esas palabras, pero ahora que no está me he dado cuenta de que ella quería olvidar los recuerdos dolorosos. Creo que por esa razón nunca me habló de papá, ya no podré preguntarle. Aun así, yo no quiero olvidarla, aunque la eche de menos o me ponga triste. Me he dado cuenta de que no quiero perder ninguno de mis recuerdos._

_Anoche volví a verla, una serpiente que me ha perseguido muchas noches al ir a dormir. Al principio me miraba con sus grandes ojos amarillos pero nunca hacía nada. Pero anoche sus ojos cambiaron, se volvieron rojos._

* * *

Los veía delante de ella, dándole la espalda. Intentaba alcanzarlos, agarrarlos estirando la mano todo lo que podía, pero por alguna razón nunca lo lograba por más que sintiera dolor en el hombro de intentar llegar a ellos. Todo estaba a pesar de verlos con claridad, al igual que su mano alzada frente a sus ojos. Pero entonces la vio.

Unos ojos amarillos, enormes, moviéndose arrastrándose por el negro suelo, o al menos donde este debería estar al casi no notarlo bajo sus pies, zigzagueando acercándose hasta ellos. Era lo que solía hacer, acercarse y arrastrarse entre los pies de sus amigos, dejando escuchar un horrible siseo y un asqueroso sonido al arrastrarse por la húmeda oscuridad. Pero aquella vez fue diferente. Se quedó a lo lejos, mirándola directamente a los ojos y en silencio, dejando un vacio en aquella extraña oscuridad que daba la sensación de dejarla sin aire. Y de repente sus ojos cambiaron, se volvieron de un color rojo como la sangre, la misma que goteaba de sus grandes colmillos cuando abrió la boca al abalanzarse sobre ella.

Cerró los ojos, o al menos eso creyó al ver como la oscuridad la engullía ahogándola por completo. Quería gritar, quería correr de allí y coger las manos de los demás para llevárselos corriendo, pero no podía. Y cuando al fin logró que la nota aguda de un grito ahogado saliese de su garganta y abrir los ojos, sólo pudo ver como la serpiente engullía a sus amigos mientras se acurrucaba en un charco carmesí justo antes de que la oscuridad la tragase por completo.

"Todo esto es tu culpa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Un grito resonó por la habitación apenas unos segundos antes de cortarse de forma repentina seguido de un golpe seco al chocar contra el suelo. Había caído de la cama enredada entre las sábanas, que la ahogaban aun más de lo que ya estaba al sentir su agitada respiración pasar por su garganta mientras las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Quiso ponerse en pie pero a más se movía más se enredaba entre la tela y el llanto ni siquiera le permitía dejar escapar su voz, todo seguía oscuro y sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella a una velocidad desorbitada, e incapaz de hacer nada. Sintió desvanecerse sobre el suelo por lo mareada que estaba mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta que una leve luz se encendió delante de ella, dejando ver una sombra familiar que la arrulló en su regazo tan pronto como pudo. No le hizo falta ver quien era con claridad siquiera, su corazón empezó a calmarse al sentir ese calor tranquilizador a su alrededor, abrazándola.

-Ya está…ya no está, Mary, se fue. Ahora estás conmigo.

Fue liberada del agarre de las sábanas sin ser soltada de su abrazo, dejándole suficiente espacio para respirar con tranquilidad. Se le encogió el corazón al ver la cara de preocupación del chico que la miraba con expresión casi paternal, quiso decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupase, pero aun era incapaz de decir palabra a causa de las lágrimas.

-…S-seto…-La chica rompió en llanto y el susodicho temió despertar a sus hermanos, pero tras cerrar levemente la puerta de la habitación volvió a rodear a la pequeña medusa entre sus brazos, dejando que esta lo abrazase con fuerza para enterrar su rostro en su pecho y ahogar allí sus lágrimas. Esperó largo rato hasta que la niña fue capaz de calmarse, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras y acariciando su cabeza de cuando en cuando consiguiendo que poco a poco su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

-S-seto…tú, y los demás…t-todos estabais muert…-El joven se llevó el dedo a los labios, no quería que recordarse aquello que tanto la atormentaba, fuese lo que fuese. Su débil voz aun temblaba.

-Kido está bien… y Kano sigue tan dormilón como de costumbre, y yo estoy aquí, contigo.- Terminó de limpiar las últimas lágrimas del rostro de la pequeña, dedicándole una de aquellas sonrisas que a ella tanto le encantaba ver.- Era solo un mal sueño, pero ya se acabó, ¿Hm?

-Pero…-Suspiró. No se había separado de él ni un instante, pero desvió la mirada un momento como si su sonrisa le cegase, aquel sueño se había estado apoderando de ella durante días.- No quiero…no quiero perderos…no quiero que os pase nada por mi culpa, soy un mons-

-Tú eres mi amiga, Mary. Y eres parte de nuestra familia.-Su tono se volvió serio pero sin llegar a ser amenazante. Aun así la chica lo miró con sorpresa.

-…No quiero…separarme de ti, Seto…-Sintió la garganta seca de nuevo y como unas nuevas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Apenas una de ellas empezó a rodar cuando sintió los labios del mayor se posaron en su frente, dibujando una sonrisa.

-Y no lo harás, Mary. Yo tampoco quiero separarme nunca de ti.-Suspiró y tras un breve silencio se separó de ella, dedicándole de nuevo esa mirada paternal.- ¿Cómo podría convencerte…?

Se levantó de donde seguían en el suelo, agarraba la mano de la pequeña con fuerza como si aun temiese que pudiera derrumbarse de nuevo, pero siempre que él estaba presente sentía que de verdad todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían, aunque realmente no fuese así al menos se permitía olvidar un momento. Por eso, cuando la ayudó a volver a la cama y la arropó de nuevo ella ya había dejado de llorar, ahora incluso dejaba escapar una tímida sonrisa provocada por unas palabras dulces y un beso en la mejilla. Ambos seguían tratándose como hermanos, y sin embargo en momentos tan íntimos para ellos como en ese instante, en el fondo comprendían que ya no se veían el uno al otro como tal. Pero posiblemente aun eran demasiado inocentes para darse cuenta del todo.

- Tengo una idea…pero tendrás que esperar a mañana para que pueda enseñártela, ¿vale? ¿Podrás dormir esta noche?-Acarició su mejilla una vez más y recibió una amplia sonrisa de su parte, incluso sus ojos brillaban ahora un poco más.

Se recostó en su cama, abrazando la almohada y mirando al chico mientras abandonaba la habitación, esperando ese "Te quiero" de despedida como cada noche, un "te quiero" con el tono de voz que usan los hermanos, pero con un significado poco a poco más diferente cada día. Aunque para ella siempre sería su forma de despedirse y cerrar los ojos para dormir.

* * *

_Cuando desperté Seto ya se había ido a trabajar, así que pensé que se había olvidado de lo que quería enseñarme. Al medio día cuando salió de trabajar tardó un poco más que de costumbre, y me preocupe un poco. Pero cuando llegó a casa trajo un gran cuaderno con dibujos por fuera, parecía un libro mágico como los que mamá tenía. Y también unos dulces que venden cerca de donde trabaja. Le dije que no se molestase, pero siempre me trae algunos cuando tiene que trabajar de más y no puede venir conmigo._

_Llegó muy contento y me alegré mucho de que no se enfadase conmigo por molestarse anoche, aunque realmente nunca lo hace. Llegó hablando en algo y riendo, todos en el Mekakushi-Dan se sorprendieron e incluso Kido-san dejó de hacer la comida para venir a escucharle. Se puso en medio de todos nosotros y dijo:_

_"Hoy, para celebrar que nuestra familia ha crecido os propongo que hagamos algo especial. A partir de hoy entre todos comenzaremos un "Diario de verano", para que pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante jamás olvidemos todo lo que hemos logrado juntos."_

_Dejó aquel cuaderno sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y todos lo miraron con atención. Seto sonreía tanto que poco a poco todos los demás empezaron a sonreír también, incluso Kisaragi-kun dijo que quería escribir en él. Y eso me hizo muy feliz._

_ Ahora soy yo quién escribe por primera vez en este diario. Tengo miedo de estropearlo, de estropear el regalo que Seto nos ha hecho a todos, pero me siento muy feliz de saber que todos ellos me han dejado empezar…empiezo a entender lo que significa volver a tener una familia._

_Por eso no quiero dejar que les ocurra nada, ni a ellos ni a los recuerdos que vayamos a compartir. Si dejando escritos todos estos momentos puedo protegerlos y recordarlos por siempre, entonces…estos recuerdos se convertirán en mi mayor tesoro._

**_Mary_**

* * *

**Aaahh~ he aquí otra publicación, de nuevo vuelvo al fandom de Kagerou Project**

**Como todos los seguidores de este fandom sabreis, la saga está llegando poco a poco y peligrosamente a su final, para lástima de todos...y yo siento que si hay una forma de seguir manteniéndolo vivo a pesar de su final, es así.**

**Este fandom ha logrado marcarme mucho durante estos años y tengo un cariño inmenso a todos los personajes, por lo que me gustaría homenajearlos tanto a ellos y Jin como a todo el fandom a través de pequeñas historias.**

**Quiero usar este "diario" para contar aquellas cosas que veo desde mi punto de vista, usando en cada historia en POV de un personaje para que se encargue de narrarla. No se bien que podrá salir de esta pero...mientras disfruteis de ellos tanto como yo, me conformo.**

**El contenido de estas historias puede abarcar cualquier cosa, desde el drama hasta la comedia, con alguna que otra pareja de por medio (ya sea canon o no), todo depende de lo que se me pase por la cabeza, pero no niego que estoy abierta a escuchar cualquier tipo de petición o interés~**

**Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado esta introducción con Mary y Seto, porque ellos también se merecían un momento bonito después de lo visto en Outer Science ;;**

**Hasta más ver, y gracias por leerme~**


End file.
